


Company

by baiolles



Series: The Songs Made Me Do It [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Flight Attendants, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiolles/pseuds/baiolles
Summary: Company - Justin BieberSehun and Jongin both work as international flight attendants who happen to meet up every once in a while (every flight they share which is a lot) for some good company.





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> It says foot fetish, and I know it's wild, but give it a chance, por favor. Plus it no strings attached stuff so if you want feelings wrong place :/

 

****

Company

Justin Bieber

 

* * *

_“Flight attendants, prepare for landing please._

_  
_ _Cabin crew, please take your seats for landing..._

 

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Dubai International Airport. Local time is 12:00 pm and the temperature is 92 degrees fahrenheit…_

 

_On behalf of X Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip, and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice stay!”_

 

-

 

He can hear the familiar machines whirring, the humongous engine letting out the last of its purs. After all the passengers disembark from the plane and everything is in place, his feet carry him off the aircraft.  He can feel the sleep deprivation setting in, taking longer strides towards the exit and a bed.

 

“Slow down, Sehun. Where are you rushing to get to?” the nosy captain suggests, hinting at the young flight attendant’s casual buddy.

 

“Just to the next mattress, Becky. No need to get all in my business,” Sehun rolls his eyes, trying to out-walk the captain. His legs can’t seem to win the race against those persistent, shorter ones.

 

“Ooh, someone’s snappy. I’ll let it slide, so you can be with your _bed_ ,” Baekhyun slyly says, raising his eyebrows before rolling off into the next gate of the crowded airport.

 

Sehun just sighs, shaking his midnight head as the wheels glide across spotless white and blue patterned tile.

 

-

 

“Aw, did you really get thrown up on today?”

 

“Yeah, the poor kid was having his first flight, and the damn turbulence wasn’t having it.”

 

“I can’t remember the last time I got vomit on me, ew. Well, at least you’re here with me, right? You can forget about it all tonight.”

 

“Hmph, you’ll make my worries go away, Sehunnie?”

 

“Keep calling me that, and I’d watch what you order tomorrow morning, babe.”

 

The two men laugh heartily after sharing a heated, sultry gaze. Fingers casually clasp a white-wine-filled glass as plates remain scraped. The aroma of their meal faintly fills their nostrils. Dim, golden lighting occupies the dining hall. There’s a soft buzz of voices around them, but their minds are focused on their bubble.

 

Jongin can feel Sehun’s Saint Germain loafer slightly brush against his leg as they converse more, the corners of his mouth twitching into a small smile. Eyes pick up on the small reaction, the younger seductively raising his leg higher by small increments. Sehun takes a refreshing sip of wine and laughs at a small inside joke the fellow attendant makes before roughly pressing down on his inner thigh.

 

Jongin freezes. He looks into the younger’s eyes and no longer sees the tired, baggy eyed man he had a brief lunch with. Instead, those brown orbs dilate and produce sparks to initiate the flames hidden within Jongin. He knows if he held his palms against those smooth cheeks, he’d feel the blood coursing through his veins, the heat under his skin.

 

“You wanna go Dutch?”

 

“As long as it gets me to your bed faster.”

 

-

 

“Who knew? Kim Jongin likes-

 

“You don't have to say it out loud.”

 

The younger's snicker fills the quiet hotel room.

 

“Aww, you're embarrassed. It's a good thing I except you for who you are. No matter _what_.”

 

Sehun can't help smiling to himself as the words fall out, noticing Jongin's own.

 

“Then what if I was a murder?”

 

“Oh, please, you wouldn't hurt a - _fuck._ ”

 

Sehun's sweat covered back slightly arches off the white sheets. The pad of Jongin's tongue continues it's ministrations, the other's teasing getting to him. His glistening right shoulder gets pushed back by the younger's left foot as Sehun squirms, the hot, wet, and unfamiliar feeling sending shocks through his nerves.

 

He knows he can't handle it until the elder stops, littering little, lush kisses throughout. Jongin’s smooth palms massage the pale, rough soles as his nostrils take in the smell of the sea breeze and the tropics. His ears can hear the blood pumping to his heart along with Sehun's heavy breaths.

 

“Mhm, do nail salons turn you on then?”

 

“I don't know? Do they?”

 

“Ha, they so do - _ah hold on._ ”

 

Jongin just smiles against the arch of Sehun's sole, his pink tool dipping out for more. He takes it upon himself to deliver little bites and invade the space between his digits with his wet muscle. The younger just laid back watching the scene unfold before him, not knowing whether to feel hot or disgusted or _both_.

 

He takes the first option as Jongin's hands give his foot that magic touch again. His left one takes the liberty of rubbing against Jongin's firm pecs, knowing it'd drive him crazy. His pace is slow, voice quiet and submissive, just the way Jongin likes it.

 

“Have you ever done, this, with anybody else. Just nod,” Sehun breathlessly questions the elder, who's still busy showering affection to the younger's pad. He shakes his head as his answer, and Sehun almost groans in satisfaction.

 

“Good, this better be the only toe you suck Mr.” The elder chuckles, sending even more little sensations up his spine and making the younger shiver against the sheets.

 

He unconsciously speeds up his foot against the firm muscle, digging the toes into Jongin's nipple and watching his face turn erotic. He can't hold himself back anymore and cries out the elder's name, pushing his toes further into the tight, wet heat.

 

Jongin can see the lust building in his eyes as he doesn't break contact. Obscene sucking sounds mix with rustling sheets and labored breathing. It's music to their ears that pushes them further off the edge.

 

Sehun can see Jongin's small pink tongue peek out and languidly slide against each of his toes. He can feel the warm moisture massaging his skin, his senses going into overdrive. He retaliates by brushing his foot down to Jongin's defined v line, roughly stepping on his dick.

 

They both groan in pleasure, the vibrations curling up Sehun's spine while the pain travels through Jongin's blood. As the warmth radiates Sehun's foot, Jongin can feel his warm saliva embracing the younger's toes.

 

They almost reach their high when Jongin's hand finally comes down to stroke Sehun's member, his harsh slurping and heated touches to the younger's dick making him arch off the bed. More pressure is applied to Jongin's bare wood, Sehun trying to stroke it as well.

 

It's when both cocks are being kneaded at lightning speed where Sehun finally bursts for the third time that night. White thick strings rest on his stomach. Soon after, Jongin covers Sehun's foot with his warm milk while his glazed eyes shut tightly from the enrapturing moment then bore into the younger's mesmerized ones.

 

Sehun's clouded mind slowly lifts his cum-covered foot to the elder's mouth, not missing the anticipating lick. He pushes one digit through those plump, red lips, and he takes them. Their stomachs wind in gratification as eyes beseech that pink tool swiping the white substance.

 

“Fuck, Jongin you're so sexy,” Sehun breaths out once the elder gives the last of his lick. He just smiles and dips his fingers into Sehun's stomach, pressing his creamy fingers against soft, rosy lips.

 

Sehun looks down at them but takes them into his willing, wet mouth while looking into the elder's hypnotizing eyes. He sucks even harder on those digits, sensually gliding his tongue in-between crevices and such. He loses himself in another world as his eyes roll back, and his body jerks. Loose, lewd whimpers flood out of his mouth as his toes curl in pure pleasure against the elder’s chest.

 

Jongin can't take his eyes off the risqué body in front of, rubbing his palms up and down the younger's smooth, slick, shimmering thighs. Once he sees that the younger has come down from his orgasm, he connects his lips to those bruised ones. His smile rests against Sehun's as they devour each other's lips and hot caverns.

 

After they part, the elder rests himself between the other's legs, his head finding some familiar comfort on Sehun's shoulder.

 

Shifting sheets and rough breathing is left in the hazy hotel room. The nightlife commotion finally reaches their ears, and the bright, colorful lights of attractions meet their vision.

 

“Bet nail salons turn you on, too,” Jongin smirks into Sehun's collarbone.

 

“Shut up,” Sehun tiredly says, wrapping a leg around Jongin's torso.

 

-

 

_“In a few moments, the flight attendants will be passing around the cabin to offer you hot or cold drinks, as well as breakfast/dinner/supper/a light meal/a snack. Alcoholic drinks are also available at a nominal charge/with our compliments.”_

 

“What would you like to eat, ma’am?” a charismatic Jongin asks the female passenger, who is obviously starstruck from his immense beauty and tempting aura.

 

Her significant other lightly elbows her awake from her trance, so Jongin can hear her preference, the man showing clear dislike towards the young flight attendant. Jongin quickly executes his duty and flashes a blinding, dazzling smile afterwards. As he moves the cart towards the back of the plane, he can hear Sehun’s quiet snort, an untraceable smirk of his own forming.

 

Being 35,000 feet above the ants doesn’t faze the men as they sit in the secret cabin and converse about life and such. They share their own lunch with one cup of water in between them due to habit. Quiet chuckles and occasional lingering gazes occupy the small beige space.

 

Jongin gets audacious and leans forward to kitten lick a small dot of sauce off of Sehun’s luscious lips. The younger knows that Jongin’s tongue stayed for too long, but he doesn’t mind it. Instead, he surprisingly blushes at the minor act, the elder cracking up at the cute reaction which is something so different from nights ago.

 

It’s versatile, their relationship. It could be sweetly sickening and cavity-inducing, but it could also be pornographic and scandalously venereal. There was a nice balance to it, so each mood could support each situation.

 

Now, they wouldn’t say they were a _couple_. That was too far-fetched. They simply enjoyed each other’s company. Though in the eyes of many it seemed like more, but nevertheless, they never hesitate to rectify others’ views. They just wanted to keep it simple since life has many unexpected twists and turns that just complicates things.

 

With a little more of the long flight left to go, both men have a full stomach and are off duty. In cases like this they do their ritual makeout session, which doesn’t last too long since they don’t want to be walked in on. They’re not _that_ kinky.

 

The elder’s back lies against the flat cushions as a firm hand settles inches from his head. His eyes translate the message Sehun’s is sending and decides to capture the younger’s lips first. It’s urgent at first due to their last intimacy dating back a couple of days. Teeth clash, tongues battle, fists pull. It’s not until a recognized bing issued by the captain do they realize they should wrap it up to get some much desired sleep.

 

So Sehun takes upon himself to switch positions and have Jongin looming over him. He breaks the kiss to place miniature ones along the exposed skin of the elder’s. He can feel Jongin settle himself between his long, spread limbs. Lavender snakes its way into Jongin’s nose as he rests his face near the other’s locks. It calms his heart down by tenfold, so he gathers the courage to continue kissing those silky lips.

 

Sehun raises his head just as the elder looks for his mouth, a moment’s gaze filled with expectancy halting their marvelous bond. Their adagio connection satisfies their hunger. It’s thick and fill to the brim with skill and purpose. Heads move in sync and angle themselves for a deep breaching of muscle. Digits lightly card through black locks. Quiet gasps and small slick sounds bounce off the walls.

 

“Jongin, I want to continue this just as much as you do, but we gotta take our nap. Unless you want a cranky flight attendant with you all the way to Amsterdam?” Sehun breathlessly convinces Jongin. They break the kiss, a long strip a saliva connecting them.

 

“Fine. Sleep well, baby,” Jongin whispers into the younger’s ear, making him shiver. He plants one more chaste kiss before settling down next to Sehun. Instinctively, Jongin circles his arms around Sehun while the other scoots back further into the elder’s warm hold. He smiles as he feels the well known weight resting on his shoulders and closes his eyes.

 

-

 

“It’s so hot, and I feel like fucking laffy taffy. I should not be feeling a feeling that only food should feel.”

 

“Calm down. It’s Miami, what else do you expect from the city that brings the _heat_?”

 

“ _Dry_ heat is what I ‘expected.’ Not this shitty excuse of weather. I’m being punished for letting you suck the soul outta my sole.”

 

_Thump_

 

“Okay, ow. And not even a giggle for that word play. No smile? Bitter.”

 

“Shut up, and stop whining. Take your shirt off if you feel that uncomfortable.”

 

“It’s my favorite piece of attire that I didn’t pay my whole salary for. I can’t let it go to waste.”

 

“For fucksake, then I'll wear it if you’re that pressed!”

 

“Hm, I would not mind that. You’d look pretty smoking.”

 

“Just take me back to 2007 why don’t you?”

 

“You know I suck at compliments. Blame those cringy rom-coms, okay?”

 

“Whatever. Damn cutie.”

 

It’s only late morning, and scorching heat makes its grand appearance. The two, just barely awake due to the late flight they had prior, settle for cooping up in their hotel room and leaving the Miami adventures for another day.

 

Sehun casually lies in his bed, shirt off and exposed skin gaining sweat. On the other hand, Jongin sits unconsciously lopsidedly in the leather chair, sporting a shocking blue button up with patterns of station wagons, palm trees and tropical flowers adoring it. As the whipping fan whirs annoyingly, Jongin ponders on why in the hell would Sehun purchase this atrocity. Sure, it’ll look good on the younger on a great day the elder admits internally, but on any other occasion, it’s a whole mess.

 

Jongin laughs to himself which makes Sehun’s ears perk. Grudgingly, he sits up from the deep green sheets with a curious glint in his eyes. But his eyes behold the irresistible sight before him: a glowing Jongin with the radiant yellow sun hitting those blue and black hues perfectly; those pesky water droplets embracing his bare, toned thighs; the elder’s own eyes gazing into his, mesmerizing him to no end; a tan, muscled figure donning _his_ prized possession.

 

It was too much for the younger to process all at once, especially since the ruthless heat was messing with his mind. However, he still makes the first move. His light footsteps lead him to a slightly confused Jongin, who looks up to him with shining, agog eyes.

 

Sehun’s breathing stops for a split second before he quickly bends down and captures those perfect lips. Jongin doesn’t register what the younger is doing until smooth hands securely clutch his sweaty, slick thighs and lift them up to the younger’s hips. He responds by returning the unexpected kiss and turns the tides, too. It’s no longer rushed and eager, but patient and time consuming as Jongin implicitly urges the other to take his time and please him.

 

Sehun pokes his tongue through Jongin’s moist lips as his hands move north towards the other’s plump behind. He gains full access once Jongin gasps from the intimate contact and begins to work. His soft tool searches each cranny and crevice of Jongin’s sweet cavern, aiming to elicit more sound from him. While he massages Jongin’s ass, his teeth nibble and bite the elder’s pink lips.

 

Jongin guides the younger towards his open neck, the younger following his directions with ease. He finally lets out a low, inaudible moan that Sehun has been trained to hear. Smirking against the other’s salty skin, Sehun bites a little harder to leave marks before a rich, sonorous voice lifts his head.

 

“Hngh, what brought this?”

 

“You. Wearing. My shirt.”

 

“New kink?”

 

“Maybe, but all I know is that I wanna fuck you in my clothes. Now.”

 

“Then by all means, please continue.”

They share a soft laugh before the elder gruffly huffs as he’s thrown onto the forest green mattress. He can see the animalistic glimmer in the younger’s eyes as he crawls closer to his anticipating body. They bore into each other’s eyes before passionately kissing again. Jongin’s hand card black locks as they move to the rhythm of their fervor. All the while, Sehun tips the elder’s hips to discard those irrelevant garments and give attention to his favorite man.

 

Jongin’s breathing becomes quicker as he waits for those magical fingers. His eyes follow the figure kissing down his chest to groin, skipping his growing member, and lifting his legs to finally reach his pink hole. Sehun teases the other, waiting a few seconds before kitten licking Jongin’s ass, making the other flutter his eyes shut. As the strokes become firmer and more purposeful, Jongin shudders and loudly groans.

 

Fingers clasp midnight hair again as fingers join a tongue. Jongin yelps from the immense pleasure and whimpers at the small intrusion, begging for more. Sehun looks at the elder’s lustful face while adding more digits and growing tremendously thicker. He only touch a bundle of nerves once, shooting white, hot sparks of satisfaction up Jongin’s spine, before he withdraws. As Sehun sits back on his heels, he awes at the other’s quivering hole twitching around the warm air.

 

He quickly searches for the condom and lube then canvases small kisses and bites all along the exposed skin and inbetween that dangerously, unbuttoned shirt. After he rolls the latex on his thick girth and slicks himself up, he gazes into Jongin’s almond eyes while running his hands across his fit chest.

 

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?’

 

“Well, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, but not as much as the dude who got hard after seeing me in a cringy vacation shirt.”

 

“This is not ‘cringy,’ it’s fashion. And it better stay that way because I still wanna wear this in public without cum stains.”

 

“Will do captain Oh.”

 

The younger just rolls his eyes while the other snickers, but that’s cut short as a quick thrust causes Jongin to gasp and groan lowly. He sends the younger daggers before Sehun smiles innocently and pulls out till the tip and thrusts right back in. They both moan in pleasure, one being filled to the brim, the other sucked in by a tight, wet heat.

 

They continue slowly as Sehun sets a forceful, moderate pace. As Jongin scratches the other’s muscled back and occasionally squeezes his dick, the younger picks up speed. Both can see how Sehun’s lengthy member disappears and reappears into Jongin’s pink cavern in long, quick strikes. Jongin’s ass clings to the younger’s dick as the muscle pulls out with every withdraw. Sehun’s hips pound into him mercilessly as his animalistic intent comes out. He holds the other’s arms above his head as the obscene words spill from his bruised lips.

 

“You love it when I fuck you like the whore you are, don’t you. Look at you, moaning and whining like a damn nymphomaniac. Bet you love this thick cock, huh? You're such a dirty slut for it. Look at your tight, wet ass, it keeps squeezing me like vice.”

 

The elder can feel himself heat up dangerously as the he registers his words, moaning even louder. He senses Sehun’s peak before the other fucks him at lightning speed, abusing his prostate. Jongin’s senses go into overdrive as they get pummeled by the other's thick wood. He sees white as he feels a million tiny sparks explode in his nerves before he finally releases his thick milk onto the younger’s defined abs, his back arching of the sweat covered sheets. As bliss over takes his state, Sehun’s thrusts jerk and become erratic as he chases his climax, tipping over the edge by the harsh gripping from the other’s ass. He convulses violently and leaves crescent shaped indents on Jongin’s slim hips as he ejaculates into the condom.

 

After they come down from their high and Sehun throws the device into the trash, Jongin carefully strips himself of the now damp shirt. Sehun lays down next to the elder with a crash and heavy sigh.

 

“Anytime you want me to wear your wear your clothes, do not hesitate.” Jongin wheezes out, making the younger chuckle weakly with the little energy he has left and finally pass out.

 

The grimy, sticky, humid air settles around their hotel as Jongin thinks about how he doesn’t mind that damn shirt as much anymore.

 

-

 

“Hey, would I look okay blonde?”

 

Midnight reaches the bustling streets of Johannesburg. Curtains are closed: dinner is eaten; condoms are discarded. Two men lie awake after a night of experimenting. Aimless conversation, triggered by the elder, fills their sweat-glistening ears.

 

“Dude, you would so fucking hot. Like, I would eat like a snack everyday,” Sehun reassures Jongin, almost growing hard at the thought of a frosted Jongin.

 

“Shut up, and you already eat everyday,” Jongin grimaces with a slightly heated face. He never gets over how weirdly the others compliments are orchestrated.

 

“Damn right I do, as I should. But seriously, do it. You'd get a bunch of secret tips from first class,” the younger smirks while turning his head to the left the eye the elder's espresso locks in the South African moonlight.

 

“That’s not the main point here, but if you say so. I will kick your ass if it doesn't work though,” Jongin decides as he side eyes the younger.

 

“Kinky. But it's your hair at the end of the day. You know I was thinking of growing mine out then changing the whole thing to a deep golden kinda red,” Sehun fantasizes while touching his own slick hairs, “It almost be like the sunsets here y’know. So whenever you see me, you can think about sex in South Africa, on a beautiful terrace then pillowtalk about changing our hair colors.”

 

“Yeah, cause that's all I've been dreaming of doing,” Jongin laughs at the thought of Sehun with the said color, the other looking graceful, actually.

 

“Admit, you wanna think about that everytime you lay eyes on this holy body,” Sehun chuckles as he feels himself up, Jongin's snort in the background.

 

“The fact that you called yourself a 'holy body.’ I suddenly feel like making you not so holy,” Jongin dangerously whispers as he circles his arms around the younger while invading his bubble. The younger just smirks and raises his eyebrows as if to say “then do it.” And he does.

 

—

 

_“Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of our Captain and the entire crew, welcome aboard X Airlines flight X, non-stop service from Sydney to Vancouver..._

 

_At this time, make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position and that your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, your portable electronic devices must be set to ‘airplane’ mode until an announcement is made upon arrival. Thank you..._

 

_Flight attendants, prepare for take-off please._

_  
_ _Cabin crew, please take your seats for take-off.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really appreciate you reading this. Please anticipate for more!
> 
> Comment, Kudos, and Share!


End file.
